


Rain on You, Fall in You

by woosanicus



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, hwawoo as cousins, sanwoo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woosanicus/pseuds/woosanicus
Summary: Wooyoung tidak pernah menyangka akan jatuh hati pada San, barista yang selalu salah mengeja namanya.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: sanwoo





	Rain on You, Fall in You

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @atzship ficfest on Twitter with theme #NovemberSeasonATZSHIP

Sudah 15 menit sejak bel tanda kelas usai berdering, namun masih ada dua orang mahasiswa yang belum pergi meninggalkan kelas. Wooyoung sedang sibuk mencatat penjelasan di papan tulis ketika ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja bergetar. Ia melirik untuk melihat notifikasi di layar dan membaca judul push notification tersebut ' **_TGIF! PROMO BUY 1 GET 1_ **' 

“Yun, habis ini kita ke _Starlight_ yuk.” Ajak Wooyoung ke teman sebangkunya yang sejak tadi sibuk bermain ponsel, ia sudah selesai mencatat bahkan sebelum jam pelajaran berakhir.

“Yah, gue udah ada janji sama nyokap mau nganter belan- Ah sial!” Yunho menghela nafasnya karna kali ini ia tidak berhasil memasukkan semua pion LUDO-nya ke dalam kotak 'rumah' dan didahului oleh lawannya. Keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya.

Wooyoung melirik layar ponsel Yunho yang dipenuhi dengan tulisan berukuran besar **‘YOU LOSE’**. 

“Nganter nyokap belanja.” Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terpotong tadi.

“Lah terus ngapain masih di sini? Gih duluan aja, kasian nyokap lo nungguin.”

“Janjiannya masih jam 3 kok, ini baru jam 1. Masih keburu kalau langsung balik. Tapi kalau ngopi dulu ya nggak keburu.”

Wooyoung tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa, sebuah kebiasaan kalau permintaan atau ajakannya ditolak.

“Nggak usah cemberut gitu dong. Besok gue traktir di cafe deket kampus deh hehe”

“Asik. Oke deh kalau gitu. Yuk balik.”

“Mau gue anter nggak sampai terminal kayak biasa?”

“Keburu nggak?”

“Selow, kan searah juga.”

“Okaay!”

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan juga Wooyoung menumpang mobil Yunho sampai terminal yang terletak di pertengahan rute dari kampus ke rumahnya. Jadi dengan Wooyoung menumpang sampai terminal tersebut, ia sudah menempuh setengah perjalanan pulang. Setelah tiba di terminal, Wooyoung segera menuju jalur bus yang akan melewati rute rumahnya. Wooyoung kemudian masuk ke dalam bus yang sudah setengah terisi oleh penumpang. Ia mencari kursi kosong yang berkonfigurasi 2 - 2. Setelah melihat beberapa kursi kosong, ia memilih duduk dekat dengan jendela. Karena rute perjalanannya masih cukup jauh, akan lebih mudah untuknya duduk di sisi dalam.

Wooyoung melihat ke langit yang mulai gelap padahal masih pukul 2 siang, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan batinnya. Wooyoung tersenyum, berarti akan menjadi hujan pertama di bulan ini. Wooyoung sudah lama menunggu musim penghujan tiba. Ia kemudian membuka tas ranselnya dan mencari kantong plastik, seharusnya masih ada di tasnya. Wooyoung pun tersenyum senang ketika menemukan kantong plastik putih yang dilipat rapi sampai berukuran kecil. Wooyoung tidak membawa payung, tapi tidak akan menjadi masalah kalau ada kantong plastik untuk melindungi tasnya.

Perjalanan dari terminal ke rumahnya membutuhkan waktu 40 menit. Namun karena ia berencana mampir ke cafe favoritnya, hanya butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai ke sana. Wooyoung menguap, mendadak rasa kantuk menghampiri. Kuis di dua mata pelajaran cukup menguras energinya hari ini. Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu pun menyadarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan tas ransel berada dalam dekapannya.

Wooyoung terbangun ketika merasakan seseorang yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali orang bergantian mengisi kursi itu. Ia melihat keluar jendela, langit semakin gelap namun rintik hujan belum turun juga. Tapi Wooyoung yakin bahwa hari ini pasti hujan. Wooyoung melihat ke sekeliling, menyadari bahwa ia sudah dekat dengan cafe yang menjadi tujuannya. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi maka ia sudah sampai.

Wooyoung menginjakkan kakinya ke aspal turun dari bus yang membawanya ke Starlight cafe, tempat favoritnya untuk mengerjakan tugas atau hanya untuk sekedar menikmati promo minuman yang sedang berlangsung. Seperti yang akan ia lakukan kali ini, menggunakan _voucher_ promo _Buy 1 Get 1_ yang ia lihat di _push notification-_ nya sejam lalu. Wooyoung membuka pintu cafe dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan ber-AC itu. Suasana cafe siang itu lebih ramai dari biasanya, yang ia yakini orang-orang tersebut datang karena alasan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Wooyoung masuk ke dalam barisan antrean, untung saja tidak terlalu panjang, hanya ada 2 orang di depannya termasuk yang sedang melakukan pembayaran di kasir. Wooyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi chat di mana notifikasi promo tadi muncul. Ia membaca syarat dan ketentuannya dengan seksama dan tak lama kemudian tiba gilirannya untuk memesan. 

“Hai kak Seonghwa!” Wooyoung menyapa barista yang bertugas dengan bersemangat.

“Hai Wooyoung, udah lama nggak keliatan.”

“Hehe iya nih aku lagi agak sibuk. Oh iya, aku mau pake promo _buy 1 get 1_ ini bisa nggak kak?” Wooyoung kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya yang menampilkan halaman voucher promo.

“Bisa dong. Mau pesen apa nih?” Barista yang bernama Seonghwa tadi mengambil 1 gelas plastik ukuran _small_ dan spidol, bersiap menulis pesanan Wooyoung di gelas tersebut.

Wooyoung melihat ke papan menu berjarak 2 meter yang tergantung di atas meja untuk membuat kopi.

“Minggu ini lagi ada menu baru, Matcha Avocado. Kalau kamu mau yang ada kopinya, bisa coba Matchacino.” Seonghwa menunjuk gambar menu baru yang terletak di depan mesin kasir yang dilapisi papan akrilik.

Wooyoung melihat gambar minuman yang disebutkan Seonghwa tadi namun tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia kemudian kembali melihat papan menu yang tergantung di atas.

“Kak, dipanggil kak Hongjoong” ujar salah satu barista yang menghampiri Seonghwa.

“Kenapa?” tanya Seonghwa, namun yang ditanya malah mengedikkan bahu.

“Yaudah lo gantiin dulu ya. Orangnya belum _order_ kok” Seonghwa kemudian memberikan gelas plastik dan spidol di tangannya kepada rekan kerjanya dan yang diberi mandat hanya mengangguk patuh.

Pemuda yang lebih muda dari Seonghwa tadi kini menatap Wooyoung yang masih membaca papan menu. Wooyoung yang merasa diperhatikan membalas tatapan orang di hadapannya yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. 

_Lho, kak Seonghwa kemana?_ Ia tidak sadar bahwa barista di hadapannya sudah berganti orang karena terlalu fokus melihat papan menu. Entah kenapa ia selalu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memilih menu, padahal ia takut mencoba menu baru namun bisa dibilang hampir bosan dengan menu yang sama yang selalu ia pesan setiap kali kemari.

“Hm.. _Chocolate Signature cold take away_ sama _Caramel Frappuccino less sugar_ minum di sini. Pake promo ini ya” Wooyoung menyerahkan ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kepada pemuda itu.

“ _Chocolate Signature cold take away_ dan _Caramel Frappuccino less sugar_ ” barista tersebut menulis kode pesanan Wooyoung di gelas plastik dan memasukkannya ke dalam sistem kasir.

“Oh iya, kalau _Chocolate Signature_ -nya dibuat nanti aja bisa nggak? Pas aku mau pulang.” tanya Wooyoung memastikan. Karena ia baru ingat akan menghabiskan salah satu minumannya di cafe itu.

“Bisa kok. Namanya siapa?” senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah barista ini.

“Wooyoung.”

“Oke kak Wooyoung, pembayarannya dengan cash atau kartu kredit?”

“Kartu debit bisa?”

“Bisa kak Wooyoung”

Kemudian Wooyoung mengeluarkan kartu debit dari dompet hitamnya dan menyerahkan pada barista tersebut. Ia melirik _name tag_ yang tersemat di kemeja putih barista itu, tertulis nama **‘Choi San’** di sana. Wooyoung sudah beberapa kali melihat San ketika ia ke cafe ini, dan sudah 2x juga San melayani pesanannya. Ada 1 hal yang selalu ia ingat ketika melihat San yaitu ejaan namanya selalu salah ketika San yang mencatat pesanannya.

Pertama kali San melayaninya, namanya ditulis ‘Booyoung’. Kala itu, Wooyoung hanya tersenyum maklum karena itu pertama kali mereka berkomunikasi dan ada kemungkinan San tidak menangkap jelas nama yang ia ucapkan. Lalu di kesempatan kedua, San menuliskan namanya dengan ejaan ‘Doyoung’ dan Wooyoung masih memaklumi karena suasana cafe saat itu ramai pengunjung. Mungkin konsentrasi San sedikit terdistraksi. Kali ini Wooyoung akan melihat apakah San akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi? Wooyoung melirik gelas plastik yang tadi ditulis San namun letaknya kini cukup jauh dari pandangannya, sehingga ia tidak begitu jelas melihat tulisannya yang rapat-rapat.

“Ini struknya ya kak. Bisa duduk dulu aja” ucap San sambil menyerahkan struk dan kartu debit beserta ponselnya untuk scan barcode kode promo yang digunakan, tidak lupa dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang di wajahnya.

Wooyoung mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari tempat kosong. Ia akhirnya memilih kursi kosong yang berada di dekat jendela, tentu saja spot kesukannya dan duduk di sana. Wooyoung membuka media sosialnya dan melihat _postingan_ dari teman-temannya yang muncul di beranda. Ia berhenti pada foto rak supermarket berisi penuh makanan kering yang di- _post_ oleh Yunho 2 menit lalu dengan caption _‘If men liked shopping, they’d call it research.’._ Wooyoung tertawa, bagaimana tidak? Yunho tidak sepenuhnya belanja. Ia yakin temannya itu hanya mendorong _trolley_ sambil mengikuti mamanya belanja.

“Kak Woodong” tiba-tiba terdengar suara lantang dari arah _Pick Up counter_.

Wooyoung yang merasa itu adalah namanya yang dipanggil lalu menghampiri asal suara tadi untuk mengambil minumannya.

“ _Wooyoung_ mas, bukan Woodong.” koreksi Wooyoung dengan memberi penekanan ketika menyebut namanya sendiri.

“Hehe maaf kak Wooyoung. Salah tulis.” yang ditegur hanya cengengesan.

Wooyoung mendengus sebal, ia heran kenapa bisa orang bernama San ini masih saja memanggil namanya dengan ejaan yang salah padahal sang barista menyebut namanya dengan benar ketika mereka bertransaksi. Wooyoung memutar bola matanya, inilah kenapa dia lebih suka jika Seonghwa yang melayaninya. Wooyoung lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia tidak boleh membiarkan San merusak _mood-_ nya hari ini. Wooyoung menyeruput _Caramel Frapuccino_ -nya sambil memandangi langit yang sudah sangat gelap. Wooyoung tersenyum, benar dugaannya bahwa hari ini akan hujan. Firasatnya akan hujan tidak pernah salah.

Kilat petir muncul diikuti dengan suara petir yang menggelegar di langit. Wooyoung melihat orang-orang yang berada di luar mulai mempercepat langkah mereka, ada yang berlari ke tempat teduh dan ada beberapa orang sudah siap dengan payung di tangan mereka. Kilat petir menghiasi gelapnya awan untuk kesekian kalinya, dan suara guntur yang bersahutan dari berbagai sisi langit seakan sedang berkompetisi siapa yang paling menggelegar.

Tak lama kemudian rintik air mulai turun, rintik demi rintik hingga langit akhirnya menumpahkan jutaan titik air menjadi fenomena alam yang bernama hujan. Gemuruh suara hujan deras yang menerpa atap bangunan cafe. Wooyoung menatap langit, kilat petir masih menyambar dan guntur yang masih bersahutan. Hujan pertama di tahun ini cukup mengesankan bagi Wooyoung. Sebelumnya ia hanya mengharapkan hujan ringan yang turun membasahi bumi, bahkan jikalau gerimis yang menyapa maka Wooyoung akan tetap senang. Ya, Wooyoung adalah salah satu dari sebagian kecil populasi dunia yang menyukai hujan, ia seorang _Pluviophile._

Wooyoung menghabiskan es _Caramel Frappuccino_ -nya tak sampai 30 menit padahal biasanya ia menghabiskannya dalam 1 jam. Tidak, Wooyoung sedang tidak terburu-buru, ia hanya sedang bersemangat. Wooyoung tidak sabar untuk keluar dari ruangan ini dan ingin segera bertemu dengan hujan. Maka setelah ia menyeruput tetes terakhir minumannya, ia segera kembali ke _Pick Up counter_ untuk meminta barista membuatkan pesanannya yang akan dibawa pulang. Kali ini Seonghwa yang membuatkannya.

“Kak Seonghwa tadi kemana?” tanya Wooyoung.

“Oh, tadi ke gudang sebentar. Ada yang perlu dicari. Kamu mau pulang sekarang? Kok udah minta coklatnya dibuatin”

“Iya kak.” Wooyoung tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

“Kamu yakin? Hujannya deres banget lho. Kamu bawa payung nggak?”

“Bawa kok kak.” Wooyoung menjawabnya dengan tidak yakin. Ia paling payah jika berbohong.

Sebelah alis Seonghwa terangkat, menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak benar.

“Bener kamu bawa payung?” tanya Seonghwa sekali lagi. Wooyoung yang merasa tertangkap basah akhirnya mengaku, ia tidak pernah bisa berbohong apalagi di hadapan Seonghwa.

“Nggak bawa hehe. Tapi aku bawa kantong plastik supaya tas ranselku aman!” Wooyoung menyengir lebar seperti anak kecil.

“Tuhkan kamu bohong. Kamu _tuh_ nggak bisa bohong sama kakak.” Seonghwa terkekeh, ia kemudian melihat jam dinding yang bergantung beberapa meter di hadapannya. 10 menit lagi sampai jam kerja shift pagi selesai. 

“Kamu nggak buru-buru kan? Tunggu sebentar lagi aja ya? Sampai hujannya reda. Kakak nggak bawa payung juga jadi nggak bisa pinjemin kamu.”

“Tapi aku beneran nggak apa-apa kak. Lagian rumah aku kan deket dari sini, jalan kaki 15 menit juga sampe” Wooyoung mulai bernegosiasi, ia benar-benar ingin keluar bertemu hujan sekarang.

Seonghwa menghela nafas, “Oke yaudah, kakak buatin dulu es coklat kamu ya? Kamu duduk dulu aja, oke?” 

Wooyoung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk patuh, ia lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk menunggu. Di sisi lain, San menghampiri Seonghwa yang sedang sibuk membuatkan pesanan untuk Wooyoung.

“Kak, gue udah buang sampah depan, udah diganti plastik baru juga. Piring sama gelas udah dicuci, stok barang juga udah dicek tadi dibantu sama kak Hongjoong.”

“Oh oke, makasih ya San. Terus Hongjoong di mana sekarang?”

“Lagi ngisi _weekly report di_ dalem kak.”

“Oke deh kalau begitu. _By the way_ , lo habis ini ada janji nggak?”

San menggeleng sebagai jawaban, “Kenapa kak?”

Seonghwa kemudian memberi aba kepada San untuk mendekat dan berbisik “Gue mau minta tolong, anterin Wooyoung bisa?”

“Wooyoung?”

“Iya Wooyoung, customer yang namanya selalu lo salah tulis.” Seonghwa memperjelas, membuat San meringis karena ketahuan.

“Gue nggak tau lo sengaja atau beneran salah tulis terus, tapi gue tau. Kebetulan setiap lo _ngelayanin_ Wooyoung, gue ada di sini, gue selalu denger lo salah sebut.” lanjut yang lebih tua, tangannya sambil sibuk menuangkan es batu ke dalam gelas plastik.

Tapi San tidak menjawab, ia malah merespon dengan pertanyaan.

“Kalo gue liat, kak Seonghwa deket banget sama Wooyoung. Sampe minta tolong gue nganterin dia pula. Kalian pacaran ya?” tanya San hati-hati, matanya terpaku pada tangan Seonghwa yang sekarang menuangkan cairan berwarna coklat ke dalam gelas yang terdapat nama ‘Woodong’, tulisan tangannya tadi.

“Ngaco. Dia sepupu gue.”

“Hah?” 

“Iya. Lo bawa payung kan? Hujan gede kayak begini tapi dia nggak bawa payung, gue juga nggak bawa. Dan nggak mungkin gue pinjem payung lo buat Wooyoung karna nanti lo yang kehujanan. Jadi mending sekalian lo yang nganterin dia sampe rumah.” Seonghwa berbicara panjang lebar tanpa memberikan waktu pada San untuk mencerna informasi yang cukup mengejutkannya.

Bagaimana bisa San menyukai seseorang yang ternyata sepupu rekan kerjanya? Sebenarnya San sudah tau kalau mereka berdua akrab sejak pertama kali ia melihat Wooyoung, tapi ia tidak pernah menanyakan secara langsung kepada Seonghwa siapa pemuda manis yang diam-diam menarik pertiannya tiap kali pemuda itu datang ke cafe. San tidak mau kalau rasa ingin tahunya akan pemuda itu membuat Seonghwa curiga, ia malu jika perasaannya diketahui orang lain. San pikir keakraban mereka hanyalah sebatas teman, maka dari itu ia dengan sengaja terus menuliskan nama Wooyoung dengan ejaan yang salah. Namun setelah ia melihat kedekatan mereka yang terasa lebih dari sekedar teman membuatnya sedikit ragu dan memutuskan bertanya kepada Seonghwa untuk memastikan.

“Kak Seonghwa, es coklat aku udah jadi belum?” suara manis yang masuk ke dalam rungu, menarik San dari lamunannya.

“Udah kok, baru aja aku mau manggil kamu. Oh iya, kamu pulangnya dianterin San ya? Dia bawa payung, jadi kamu nggak kehujanan” Ucap Seonghwa sambil menyerahkan sebuah _paper bag_ yang berisi minuman kesukaan Wooyoung di dalamnya.

“Hah? Nggak usah kak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, rumahku kan deket cuma 15 menit kak Songaaaa” Wooyoung merengek karena ternyata Seonghwa masih tidak membiarkannya menikmati hujan dengan tenang.

“Nanti kamu sakit, Uyo. Kalo aku dimarahin tante, gimana?” Seonghwa mencubit pipi Wooyoung gemas karna bocah di hadapannya mulai keras kepala.

“Ish. Kak Seonghwa selalu gitu deh, bawa-bawa mama biar aku nurut!” Wooyoung lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bersedekap, tabiatnya sejak kecil jika sedang _ngambek_.

Seonghwa tidak mengindahkan wajah masam itu dan memilih membuka ritsleting ransel Wooyoung kemudian memasukkan _paper bag_ tadi ke dalamnya, menatanya di bagian pojok supaya tidak goyang dan tumpah.

“San ganti baju dulu gih. Udah jam setengah empat.”

“Oh- Iya kak” pemuda yang disebut namanya langsung masuk ke dalam ruang ganti untuk berganti baju dan mengambil barangnya.

Di sisi lain, Wooyoung menghela nafas karena merasa diacuhkan Seonghwa.

“Jangan ngambek gitu dong, besok aku jajanin _Caramel Frappuccino_ deh.” Seonghwa mulai membujuk sepupu satu-satunya itu.

“Nggak.”

“Hmm, yaudah ditambah es coklat juga deh. Gimana?”

“Nggak.”

Seonghwa menatapnya horror. Apakah Wooyoung sekesal ini padanya? Sampai-sampai dua minuman favorit Wooyoung sudah tidak mempan sebagai bahan negosiasi.

“Yaudah. Aku traktir _Caramel Frappuccino_ sama es coklat seminggu.”

“Seminggu? oke!” air muka Wooyoung berubah drastis, senyum lebar yang dan mata bulan sabit yang menjadi favorit Seonghwa terlihat kembali.

“Nggak makan sebulan deh aku karna traktir kamu seminggu. Tapi kamu harus selalu bawa payung ya! Kalo nggak bawa, aku sentil.” kali ini Seonghwa menghabisi pipi Wooyoung dengan remasan kedua tangannya yang menangkup pipi gembil itu secara penuh.

“Kak Seonghwa- Malu tau!” Wooyoung menarik tangan Seonghwa menjauh dari wajahnya ketika ia menyadari San yang memperhatikan mereka dari dalam ruang ganti.

“Apa kamu nggak malu pas kamu ngambek daritadi?” goda Seonghwa membuat Wooyoung cemberut lagi.

Tak lama kemudian [San](https://twitter.com/CSANLOOKS/status/1323678793693863938) muncul dengan jaket bomber warna hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dan tas selempang yang menyangkut di bahu kirinya. 

“Kita mau naik apa?”

“Jalan kaki.” jawab Wooyoung acuh.

“Oh, oke. Mau jalan sekarang kak?”

“Lo nggak perlu manggil Wooyoung pake ‘kak’, kalian seumuran tau. Yaudah gih kalian jalan, kayaknya hujan udah mulai reda.”

Hujan mulai reda?? Wooyoung langsung melihat ke luar dan benar, hujan tidak selebat sebelumnya namun masih cukup deras untuk membuat siapapun yang keluar tanpa pelindung akan basah kuyup. Di sisi lain, San tengah memandangi Wooyoung yang terlihat gelisah.

“Yaudah aku pulang ya kak. Jangan lupa janji traktirnya!” Wooyoung berpamitan pada Seonghwa lalu kemudian berjalan pergi lebih dulu.

“Iya, hati-hati ya Wooyoung. Lo ikutin gih, anterin sampai rumah ya, San.” Seonghwa kemudian mendorong San, mengisyaratkan yang lebih muda untuk segera mengikuti sepupunya. Membuat San berlari kecil menyusul Wooyoung yang sudah keluar cafe.

San segera membuka payung lipat yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia bawa karena San tau sudah memasuki musim penghujan meskipun hujan pertama belum turun. Ia benar-benar menerapkan kata pepatah _‘Sedia payung sebelum hujan’._ Wooyoung pun sama, ia mengambil kantong plastik terlipat rapi dari sisi samping tas ranselnya kemudian memasukkan tasnya ke dalam kantong plastik tadi. Sementara itu, San sudah siap dengan payung yang melindungi kepala dan badan mereka. Wooyoung menghela nafas dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyebrangi jalan diikuti San di sampingnya.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar, tidak banyak pejalan kaki yang mereka temui karena lebih memilih berteduh hingga hujan benar-benar berhenti. Lalu lintas padat merayap karena ada banjir di beberapa titik yang membuat kendaraan harus melewati genangan air itu dengan hati-hati. San sibuk memperhatikan langkah mereka, menghindari genangan air yang bisa saja adalah jalanan rusak yang berlubang. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampailah mereka di perempatan jalan. Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah untuk pejalan kaki. 

“Anter sampai sini aja.” akhirnya Wooyoung bersuara setelah 10 menit mereka berjalan dalam diam.

“Tapi kata kak Seonghwa, gue harus nganter lo sampai rumah.”

“Nurut banget, emangnya Seonghwa bos kamu apa?”

“Bukan, tapi dia senior gue.”

Benar juga, Seonghwa dan Hongjoong adalah senior di cafe itu. Wooyoung mengerang sebal.

“Iya tapi bukan berarti kamu harus nurut juga. Lagian rumahku udah deket, 5 menit lagi dari sini. Mendingan kamu langsung pulang aja. Oke? Bye.” ucap Wooyoung lalu kabur berlari menyebrangi jalan setelah lampu lalu lintas berubah warna hijau untuk pejalan kaki, meninggalkan San yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Ketika San hendak menyusul, lampu lalu lintas pejalan kaki sudah berubah warna menjadi merah, membuat pemuda itu terpaksa membiarkan Wooyoung pulang sendirian.

Wooyoung benar-benar menerjang hujan tanpa pelindung dengan tas ransel terbungkus plastik yang berada dalam dekapannya. Setelah ia merasa berlari cukup jauh, Wooyoung melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki. Seluruh pakaiannya basah terguyur hujan yang masih turun deras. Wooyoung terkekeh kesenangan, akhirnya ia bisa menikmati hujan tanpa gangguan meskipun rumahnya hanya tinggal beberapa meter di depan. Tapi tak apa, hatinya sudah cukup gembira karena sudah kehujanan hari ini.

***

Wooyoung benar-benar menagih janji kakak sepupunya untuk memberikannya minuman gratis di cafe tempat Seonghwa bekerja, ini kali pertama Wooyoung datang sejak terakhir kali ia ke cafe 2 minggu lalu. Namun Wooyoung tidak mau menghabiskannya sendiri jadi ia mengajak Yunho untuk menemaninya. Sebenarnya alasan ia mengajak Yunho kemari karena sekaligus mengerjakan makalah yang harus dikerjakan berpasangan. Ketika mereka sedang sibuk membahas topik yang mereka angkat, mereka dihampiri oleh Seonghwa yang membawa pesanan mereka, 2 minuman dan 2 roti untuk mengganjal perut.

“Makasih kak Seonghwa buat minumannya.” Yunho membantu Seonghwa memindahkan pesanan mereka ke atas meja.

“Sama-sama Yunho. Ini juga karena aku dirampok sama seseorang.” balas Seonghwa dengan sindiran.

“Hehehe makasih kakak ganteng.” Wooyoung menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri dan memasang wajah manis pada yang lebih tua.

“Ya ya, yang penting kamu nurut. Aku tinggal dulu ya, selamat menikmati.” Seonghwa memberikan senyum tulusnya pada Yunho dan memberikan satu jeweran pada Wooyoung sebelum pergi kembali ke balik meja kasir. 

“Enak banget ya kalau punya saudara yang kerja di cafe favorit. Pantesan lo sering mampir.” 

Yunho berceletuk sebelum menyeruput _Caramel Frappuccino_ -nya. Wooyoung hanya menyengir lebar sebagai respon, karena kenyataannya memang menyenangkan. Ia bisa lebih santai ketika _nongkrong_ di cafe ini, tidak perlu merasa sungkan ketika suasana cafe ramai dan pengunjung yang baru datang mencari kursi kosong. Ia juga sering duduk di sana sampai cafe tutup dan pulangnya diantar oleh Seonghwa, tak jarang sepupunya mampir sebentar atau menginap jika memang sudah terlalu malam. Mereka pun melanjutkan diskusi yang sempat tertunda, mengumpulkan informasi dan materi untuk disusun rapi esok hari.

Yunho mengambil alih laptop untuk mengetik bagiannya, sehingga Wooyoung bisa bersantai sebentar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan cafe untuk mencuci mata, setelah menatap layar laptop selama 2 jam cukup membuat matanya lelah. Ia melihat Hongjoong yang tengah sibuk membereskan piring dan gelas plastik di atas meja yang berada di sebelahnya.

“Kak Hongjoong.” panggil Wooyoung.

“Eh Wooyoung, kenapa?” Hongjoong menjawa tanpa menghentikan kegiataannya.

“Kok aku liat hari ini baristanya cuma kalian berdua sih?” Wooyoung berbasa-basi.

“Hm? Nggak kok, ada 3 orang yang masuk hari ini. Tapi orangnya lagi keluar, nerima stok barang yang dateng hari ini.” Hongjoong dengan cekatan membersihkan meja yang kotor karena remahan sisa roti yang jatuh dan basah dari embun minuman dingin yang mencair.

Wooyoung mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Benarkah? Tapi Wooyoung belum melihat orang itu sejak ia datang. 

“Emang kenapa, Woo? Kamu kenal juga sama Mingi?” Hongjoong menyebut nama yang asing di telinga Wooyoung.

“Mingi?”

“Kamu ngomongin Mingi kan?” Kali ini Hongjoong mendekati Wooyoung, dengan baskom berisi piring kotor dan beberapa sampah yang ia bersihkan dari meja tadi.

“Nggak jadi kak, lupain aja hehe.” Wooyoung tersenyum, mencoba menghentikan percakapan mereka yang justru membuat Hongjoong bingung. Namun yang lebih tua hanya mengedikkan bahu dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Hongjoong menghampiri Seonghwa yang sedang mencuci piring dan meletakkan tumpukan piring kotor di samping wastafel.

“Mingi belum balik juga?” tanya Seonghwa.

“Belum, barangnya banyak kali. Eh iya ngomong-ngomong Mingi, kamu tau kalau Wooyoung kenal sama Mingi?”

“Hah? Kamu tau dari mana?” Seonghwa berhenti menggosok _sponge_ pada piring kotor di tangannya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hongjoong.

“Sebenernya Wooyoung nggak bilang secara langsung sih. Tapi tadi Wooyoung nanya kenapa cuma ada 2 barista hari ini, terus aku bilang aja ada 3 barista tapi yang satu lagi keluar ngambil barang.”

“Dia nyari Mingi?”

“Nggak spesifik nyari Mingi sih. Tapi pas aku sebut nama Mingi, Wooyoung keliatan bingung gitu. Terus malah nyuruh aku lupain aja, aku jadi ngerasa aneh.”

Seonghwa terdiam, ia sedang menebak-nebak maksud dari pertanyaan Wooyoung pada Hongjoong. Apa mungkin…?

“Jangan terlalu dipikirin, mending nanti kamu tanya langsung aja sama anaknya.” Ucapan Hongjoong membuyarkan lamunan kekasihnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Seonghwa.

***

Wooyoung tengah duduk di salah satu bangku cafe yang menjadi spot favoritnya, bangku yang selalu ia tempati ketika Wooyoung mampir ke tempat ini. Pemuda itu melihat ke luar jendela, hujan masih belum berhenti sejak sejam yang lalu namun Wooyoung sedang tidak _mood_ bermain dengan hujan hari ini, jadi ia memilih untuk memandanginya saja dari dalam cafe. Tiba-tiba Wooyoung teringat akan orang itu lagi. Sudah 5 hari Wooyoung datang ke cafe untuk menagih minuman gratis yang dijanjikan Seonghwa, dan selama 5 hari Wooyoung tidak pernah melihat barista yang pernah menemaninya pulang ketika hujan waktu itu. Kemana dia?

Suasana cafe sudah sepi, hanya tinggal dirinya yang masih ada di sana karena menunggu Seonghwa selesai bekerja. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam ketika Seonghwa menghampirinya. 

“Yuk pulang, kita naik taxi aja ya? Hujannya belum berhenti.”

Wooyoung hanya mengangguk patuh seperti anak kecil dan mengikuti Seonghwa yang sudah jalan lebih dulu. Selama perjalanan tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Seonghwa memainkan ponselnya sementara Wooyoung memandangi hujan dan berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ketika sampai di rumah Wooyoung, mereka masuk ke dalam ruang tamu yang disambut oleh foto Wooyoung dan perempuan separuh baya yang adalah ibunya. Rumah ini terdiri dari 1 kamar tidur dan 1 kamar mandi, bisa dibilang sederhana, tidak luas namun cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali Wooyoung dan ibunya. Namun sejak 6 bulan lalu, Wooyoung tinggal sendiri karena Ibu Wooyoung tinggal di luar kota yang membutuhkan waktu 12 jam perjalanan karena dipindah tugaskan, sementara Wooyoung tidak bisa ikut karena kuliahnya yang tidak mungkin diberhentikan begitu saja. 

“Wooyoung mau mandi duluan?”

“Boleh?”

“Iya nggak apa-apa, mandi duluan aja. Kamu masih laper nggak? Mau aku masakin telur dadar?”

“Nggak usah kak, kak Seonghwa istirahat aja ya. Aku mandi dulu, cepet kok.” 

Wooyoung tersenyum kemudian pergi mandi setelah mengambil baju ganti dari dalam kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Wooyoung keluar dari dengan aroma vanilla yang menyeruak. Tidak melihat kehadiran Seonghwa di ruang tamu, ia pun berjalan ke arah suara dentingan yang berasal dari dapur. Wooyoung melihat Seonghwa sedang mengaduk sendok dalam sebuah gelas beling yang sudah berisi cairan berwarna coklat bening dan uap yang muncul dari permukaan air.

“Hujan begini enaknya minum teh anget.” 

Seonghwa tersenyum sambil menyerahkan gelas yang langsung diterima oleh Wooyoung. Rasa hangat langsung menjalar ke telapak tangan Wooyoung, ia meniup-niupkan beberapa kali sebelum menyesapnya, tubuhnya menghangat setelah ia meminum seperempat gelas. Tanpa Wooyoung sadari, Seonghwa sudah meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Wooyoung pun kembali ke ruang tamu, namun tidak seperti dirinya, Seonghwa membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mandi. Sehingga ketika Seonghwa keluar kamar mandi, ia mendapati Wooyoung tertidur pulas di sofa dengan posisi duduk dan gelas kosong di atas meja.

Seonghwa duduk di sebelah Wooyoung dan mengusap surai yang lebih muda dengan lembut, mencoba membangunkannya perlahan, karena sebenarnya ia tidak tega mengganggu tidur sepupu kesayangannya tapi di sisi lain Seonghwa tidak bisa membiarkan Wooyoung tidur di sofa semalaman. Wooyoung terbangun ketika ia merasakan usapan lembut di pipinya dan melihat Seonghwa tersenyum padanya.

“Pindah ke kamar, Uyo. Jangan bobo di sini.”

Wooyoung hanya bergumam kecil dan mengangguk, ia jadi anak manis penurut hari ini untuk Seonghwa.

“Malam ini aku boleh ya tidur sama kak Seonghwa?” pinta Wooyoung.

Seonghwa tau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Wooyoung, ia menjadi lebih peka setelah Hongjoong berbicara tentang sepupunya tempo hari. Hari ini pun Wooyoung terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Wooyoung memang sudah berubah menjadi pendiam sejak perceraian orang tuanya awal tahun ini, namun ia terlihat tetap kuat bahkan ketika enam bulan kemudian ibunya harus pergi meninggalkan Wooyoung untuk tugas kantor yang tak terelakkan karena pekerjaan itu adalah satu-satunya sumber penghidupan mereka. Tapi Wooyoung yang sedang terbaring di sebelahnya saat ini berbeda dari Wooyoung yang sehari-hari ia temui, tahun ini pasti menjadi tahun yang berat untuknya.

“Kak Seonghwa.” Wooyoung membuka matanya, mendapati Seonghwa yang sedang menatapnya sejak tadi.

“Hm?”

“Aku nggak bisa tidur, boleh peluk?” ucap Wooyong setengah berbisik.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata, Seonghwa merapatkan tubuhnya pada Wooyoung dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Wooyoung untuk menarik yang lebih muda ke dalam pelukan erat. Wooyoung mendekatkan tubuhnya, membiarkan wajahnya terbenam di dada Seonghwa dan menghirup aroma vanilla yang sama sepertinya.

“Uyo mikirin apa? Mau cerita?” tanya yang lebih tua.

“Uyo kangen mama.” suara Wooyoung teredam kaos Seonghwa namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh rungu.

Seonghwa mempererat pelukannya, ia ulurkan tangannya pada kepala yang lebih muda dan mengusapnya lembut.

“Udah coba telpon tante? Mungkin bisa ngobatin kangen.”

Namun Wooyoung menggeleng, “Takut ganggu mama sibuk. Tapi minggu lalu udah telponan sih kak.”

“Hmm, coba chat dulu aja?”

“Iya besok Uyo chat mama. Kak Seonghwa kenapa nggak nginep terus aja? Temenin Uyo.” Wooyoung mengendurkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Seonghwa.

“Boleh. Besok aku ambil baju dulu ya di rumah, lusa baru nginep di sini. Nggak apa-apa?”

Wooyoung mengangguk setuju, terukir senyum kecil yang dapat dilihat oleh netra Seonghwa meskipun minim penerangan. Wooyoung lebih suka tidur dengan lampu ber- _watt_ rendah.

“Kak Seonghwa, aku mau tanya sesuatu tapi janji jangan godain Uyo.”

“Iya janji, mau tanya apa?”

Wooyoung diam sejenak, ragu terlihat pada raut wajahnya.

“Hm itu.. Aku belum lihat San beberapa hari ini. Dia kemana?”

Sungguh Seonghwa ingin tertawa karena Wooyoung lucu sekali? Ia berusaha keras menahan tawanya hingga berganti dengan senyuman yang terukir dari bibirnya.

“Jangan ketawa!”

“Aku nggak ketawa, cuma senyum! San lagi cuti.”

“Cuti?”

“Iya, inget kan waktu itu aku bilang kalian seumuran? Di kampusnya lagi minggu ujian jadi dia cuti kerja dari minggu lalu. Makanya di cafe ada Mingi yang gantiin dia. Besok juga anaknya udah balik”

“Hmm gitu.”

“San itu anak rantau, orangtuanya petani di lahan orang jadi nggak bisa bantu banyak untuk biaya kuliahnya. Makanya dia kerja paruh waktu di cafe.”

Wooyoung mengangguk mengerti. Entah kenapa sudah beberapa kali orang itu mampir ke dalam pikirannya, padahal selama ini ia hanya dibuat kesal olehnya.

“Kenapa nanyain San? Kamu kangen ya?” goda Seonghwa akhirnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda sepupunya yang menggemaskan ini.

“Nggak! Cuma penasaran aja kok tiba-tiba ilang.”

“Ah masa? Cuma penasaran? Nggak ada yang lain?”

“Beneran lah! Nggak usah mikir aneh-aneh.” Wooyoung memukul dada Seonghwa cukup keras sampai terdengar suara berdebuk. Pemuda kecil ini bisa menjadi anarkis di waktu tertentu, yang lebih tua hanya menerima dengan pasrah dan mengaduh.

“Jadi seharian murung tuh karena mikirin San?”

“Nggak lah! Ngapain mikirin dia? Aku kangen mama.” kilah Wooyoung, meskipun dalam hati ia mengiyakan pertanyaan Seonghwa. Suara gelak tawa dari yang lebih tua memecah sunyi, membuat semburat merah di pipi yang lebih muda tercetak jelas di sana.

“Udah ah aku mau bobo!” Wooyoung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Seonghwa dan memeluk gulingnya sendiri, menghasilkan tawa Seonghwa yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

***

Keesokannya, Wooyoung membatalkan rencananya untuk mendatangi cafe, tugas yang diberikan dosen hari ini lebih mendesak sehingga ia harus menunda melanjutkan makalahnya. Wooyoung memilih mengerjakan tugas itu di rumah karena dibutuhkan konsenstrasi penuh, dan cafe bukanlah tempat terbaik untuk membuat fokusnya terjaga secara maksimal. Wooyoung menghela nafas ketika memikirkan tugas rumit yang harus ia selesaikan dalam dua hari. Hari yang cukup melelahkan, mungkin ia akan tidur sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya supaya badannya lebih segar bangun nanti.

Tiba-tiba Wooyoung terpikirkan sesuatu, kenapa ia tidak pesan bawa pulang saja minuman favoritnya? Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan mengerjakan tugas sambil ditemani _Caramel Frappuccino._ Wooyoung melihat keluar jendela bus yang ia tumpangi, ternyata posisinya sudah dekat dengan cafe. Tak lama kemudian Wooyoung sudah sampai di depan cafe dan segera masuk. Di dalam, Wooyoung memesan minuman yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi teman setianya mengerjakan tugas. Dilayani oleh barista yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya, Wooyoung melihat _name tag_ yang tersemat di dada sebelah kiri barista tersebut bertuliskan ‘Song Mingi’. 

_Oh jadi ini Mingi yang waktu itu disebut oleh kak Hongjoong._

Wooyoung membalas senyuman Mingi ketika barista itu menyelesaikan transaksi mereka dan memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar. Wooyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan mencari seseorang, ia melihat sosok tubuh kecil yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya yang ia kenali sebagai kekasih Seonghwa. Hongjoong sedang mengantarkan pesanan di meja nomor 5. Di sudut ruangan lain, Wooyoung melihat figur tegap sedang membersihkan meja kotor bekas pengunjung sebelumnya yang ia yakini itu adalah sepupunya.

_Kenapa orang itu masih belum terlihat juga?_

Tak lama kemudian Wooyoung mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh barista yang tadi melayaninya, Mingi menyebut namanya dengan ejaan yang benar. Wooyoung tersenyum setelah menerima _paper bag_ berisi pesanannya dan berjalan keluar cafe. Ia tidak enak hati mengganggu Seonghwa yang sedang sibuk hanya untuk berpamitan pulang. Seperti biasa, Wooyoung memilih berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah, ia menyusuri jalan yang ia lewati setiap hari. Di saat-saat sendiri seperti ini, kepala Wooyoung selalu memikirkan banyak hal. Terkadang ia memikirkan hidup seperti sebuah refleksi diri, tapi terkadang kepalanya hanya diisi oleh hal-hal _random_ yang terlintas secara spontan setelah melihat aktivitas makhluk hidup di sekelilingnya. Lampu lalu lintas pejalan kaki menunjukkan warna merah membuat langkah Wooyoung terhenti.

Perempatan jalan ini. Tempat yang sama ketika Wooyoung meninggalkan San yang seharusnya mengantarkan dirinya sampai rumah. Wooyoung tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Merasa lucu karena ia sadar sudah beberapa hari San berada di pikirannya. Beberapa kali Wooyoung termenung, kenapa ia bisa memikirkan barista itu. Wooyoung masih ingat gambaran San yang berdiri terpaku di tempat ini dengan payung di tangannya ketika ia meninggalkannya. 

Apakah Wooyoung merasa bersalah setelah kabur dari San?

Atau justru Wooyoung ingin berterima kasih karena sudah mau mengantarnya?

Wooyoung masih belum jawaban yang tepat atas perasaan yang timbul.

Langit menjatuhkan jutaan rintik hujan tanpa pertanda, dengan cepat membasahi rambut dan pakaian Wooyoung. Pemuda itu segera membuka ranselnya untuk mencari payung, berharap ia tidak lupa membawanya pagi ini. Namun hanya kantong plastik yang ia temukan. Wooyoung segera membukanya dan memasukkan ransel dan minumannya ke dalam kantong plastik berukuran besar itu. Buku-buku dan minumannya adalah hal yang harus dilindungi saat hujan seperti ini. Hujan semakin deras namun Wooyoung masih harus menunggu 20 detik sampai lampu berwarna merah berubah menjadi hijau. 

Wooyoung tertawa kecil, firasatnya tentang hujan kali ini salah. Siang ini langit sangat terang dan cukup terik, sehingga ia pikir hujan akan datang pada malam hari. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup diguyur hujan. Wooyoung memeluk tas ranselnya erat, matanya melihat detik lampu merah yang menghitung mundur. Tepat di detik ke-10, ia merasakan hujan berhenti jatuh di atasnya. Kepala Wooyoung menengadah dan mendapati payung hitam berada di atas kepalanya, membuat ia spontan menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya.

_San?_

Bibirnya kaku, terkatup rapat. Mata mereka bertemu dan untuk sesaat Wooyoung merasa waktu terhenti. Wooyoung seperti ditarik kembali pada kenyataan ketika tangan kosong San merangkul pundaknya dan menariknya mendekat kemudian menuntun dirinya menyeberang jalan. Wooyoung berhenti ketika mereka sudah sampai di seberang jalan membuat pemuda yang terbalut dengan jaket bomber hitam itu terlihat bingung. Wooyoung tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu pikirannya di situasi seperti ini.

“Kenapa?” akhirnya salah satu dari mereka bersuara.

“Kok bisa ada di sini?”

“Gue kerja deket sini, di _Starlight_ cafe.”

Bukan, bukan itu jawaban yang Wooyoung ingin dengar. Tentu saja Wooyoung sudah tahu, jawaban itu membuatnya merasa seperti orang bodoh.

“Aku tau. Maksudnya, kenapa bisa pas ada di sini? Kamu ngikutin aku ya?” 

“Iya. Tadi gue liat lo keluar dari cafe pas gue baru turun dari ojek. Terus gue ikutin.”

Wooyoung diam, cukup terkejut dengan jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Wooyoung tidak mengira San mengkonfirmasi kecurigaan yang dengan asal ia lontarkan berusan.

“Ngapain?”

“Mau nganter lo sampai rumah.”

“Kenapa harus ngikutin diem-diem?”

“Kalo nggak diem-diem, emangnya lo mau dianterin sampai rumah?”

_Mau._

Jawab Wooyoung dalam hati.

Hujan masih membasahi kota, orang-orang masih berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Beberapa pengendara motor berhenti di halte karena tidak membawa jas hujan sebagai pelindung dan memilih untuk menunggu hingga hujan berhenti. Di tengah hujan, dua insan sedang beradu mata di bawah payung hitam yang melindungi mereka dari derasnya hujan. Wooyoung menatap dalam mata pemuda di hadapannya, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Tapi jawaban itu tidak ada di sana, atau mungkin sang jawaban belum ingin menunjukkan _‘dirinya’_.

“Gue minta maaf. Kalau memang lo nggak suka, ini jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Jadi, biarin gue nganterin lo sampe rumah hari ini.” ucap San kemudian, tidak ingin impresinya di mata orang yang ia suka semakin buruk.

Alih-alih menjawab, Wooyoung membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah menyusuri jalan ke rumahnya diikuti San yang masih memayungi mereka berdua. Diam menyelimuti, mereka berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing. Wooyoung yang masih mencari jawaban atas apa yang ia rasakan dan San yang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, apakah ia harus menyerah atau tetap maju dengan perlahan.

Ada perasaan baru ketika ia berjalan di bawah payung dengan San seperti ini. Perasaan yang berbeda jika dibandingkan ketika ia berbagi payung dengan orang lain. Perasaan Wooyoung selalu sama ketika ia berada di bawah hujan, perasaan tentram saat air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Hujan selalu membuatnya leb

ih tenang ketika masalah satu dengan yang lain saling bersinggungan seperti benang kusut di dalam kepalanya. Entah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan hingga Wooyoung merasa nyaman berbagi payung dengannya seperti saat ini.

Wooyoung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah dengan cat warna coklat. Tidak ada pagar yang melintang, hanya jalan setapak yang memisahkan rumah dengan jalan raya.

“Udah sampe.” Wooyoung akhirnya membuka suara.

San tersenyum karena akhirnya ia mengantar Wooyoung sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat.

“Oke kalau gitu. Gue duluan ya.” San berpamitan.

“Tunggu sebentar.” Wooyoung menahannya sebelum San sempat beranjak pergi.

“Kenapa?”

“Makasih udah nganterin aku, dan kamu nggak perlu minta maaf karena aku seneng udah ditemenin jalan kaki sampai rumah. Aku juga minta maaf udah ninggalin kamu waktu itu.” kepala Wooyoung tertunduk, merasa bersalah atas sikapnya pada San.

San tersenyum, rentetan kata yang keluar dari bibir Wooyoung terdengar manis di telinganya. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Wooyoung katakan padanya selain percakapan transaksi yang biasa mereka lakukan di cafe. Salah satu alasan yang membuat San mulai jatuh hati pada sepupu rekan kerjanya karena sikap dan cara bicaranya yang manis. San sering menyaksikan keusilan Wooyoung pada Seonghwa, tapi terlepas dari itu, sebenarnya Wooyoung adalah anak yang penurut.

“Sama-sama Wooyoung.”

“Tumben nyebut nama aku bener.”

San terkekeh mendengarnya, apakah ia harus mengakui sesuatu?

“Maaf karena selama ini gue selalu sengaja salah sebut nama lo.”

“Sengaja???” Wooyoung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

“Gue pikir dengan gue selalu salah sebut nama lo, bisa bikin gue selalu diinget sama lo. Tapi ternyata cara gue salah, yang ada justru lo kesel banget sama gue. Maaf ya, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung spontan memukul dada San dengan keras, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Seonghwa kemarin malam. Sebuah kebiasaan memukul orang yang membuat Wooyoung kesal. San hanya meringis sakit, tidak menyangka laki-laki bertubuh kecil di hadapannya bisa mengeluarkan tenaga sebesar itu.

“Bego banget! Siapa yang nggak kesel coba.”

“Ampun, mulai hari ini selalu sebut Wooyoung kalau lo pesen kopi.”

“Udah seharusnya! Lagian ngapain coba kayak gitu.”

“Kan udah gue sebut tadi alasannya. Biar gue selalu diinget.”

“Iya, tapi buat apa?”

“Karena gue bingung harus mulai dari mana. Gue nggak tau _how to make the first move._ ”

Wooyoung diam terpaku, mendadak yang mengisi ruang pendengarannya hanya suara hujan deras yang belum berhenti sejak beberapa menit lalu. Sementara itu, San mulai keringat dingin, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena panik. Bagaimana bisa ia keceplosan mengatakan maksud hatinya secara gamblang? Ia harus pergi sekarang juga.

“W-wooyoung, gue kayaknya udah telat. Gue duluan ya, nanti dimarahin kak Hongjoong.”

“San.” Wooyoung refleks mencengkeram jaket pemuda di hadapannya, tapi yang dipanggil namanya tidak memberi respon selain membalas tatapan Wooyoung.

“Aku mau dianterin pulang sama kamu hari ini, besok, lusa, dan seterusnya.” rasa gugup yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Wooyoung dilampiaskan lewat cengkraman tangannya pada jaket San yang semakin erat.

San mengerjapkan matanya, kalimat yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan keluar dari bibir Wooyoung.

“Wooyoung serius?” tanya San untuk mengkonfirmasi dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Kembali diam, tidak ada suara yang terdengar selain hujan yang masih enggan untuk pergi.

“Kalau gitu, gue mau minta ditemenin juga.”

Wooyoung mengerutkan kening, apakah San mengharapkan timbal balik darinya?

“Mau ditemenin kemana?”

“Temenin gue setiap malem minggu. Masalah mau kemana, kita bisa bahas nanti.”

Sebuah pukulan diterima San lagi, tapi kali ini di lengan kirinya. 

“Bilang aja mau ngajak aku jalan!”

San terkekeh geli, ia sungguh tidak menyangka hari ini akan menjadi salah satu hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya yang akan ia simpan dalam kotak berharga dalam memorinya.

“Yaudah aku kerja dulu ya. Udah boleh pergi belum nih?”

“Iya udah, sana pergi!”

San terbahak, “Sampai ketemu besok, _rain lover._ ” ucapnya kemudian sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Wooyoung masih berdiri di tempatnya, memandangi sosok San yang melangkah jauh. Ia tersenyum karena ternyata ada yang menyadari kecintaannya pada hujan. Rasa senang yang membuncah membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Rasa senang karena ia hujan turun padanya dan merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

FIN.


End file.
